RuneScape - Revenge of the Alone Ones
This article, RuneScape - Revenge of the Alone Ones, is a Role-Play Article. RuneScape - Revenge of the Alone Ones has ended. Please don't make any new posts. This is ToaBionicle's second role-play, and is a sequel to Souls of the Damned, making a trilogy. It again involves characters from previous role-plays. It is part of the Rise of Angeror Trilogy. Basic Idea If you're a hero, you've got to stop the villains from reopening the Void. However it's the other way round if you're a villain. - you must find a way to open it and repeat the events of Souls of the Damned before the timeline paradox passes. Rules 1. Posts must comply with the Wiki Rules 2. Don't kill, permanently injure or mutilate other character that isn't yours 3. Respect others 4. Have fun! Enlistment The Alone 5 creatures for more, see article The Outcasts The Assassin and Prototype The Shadow Fleet See the article for its force composition. The Federation of Fear See article The Gielinor Defender Group See article Jigo, Lance, Treo and Peterickton Title is self explanatory. Characters ToaBionicle *Name: The Assassin *Species:Immortal *Status: Alive *Affiliation: Himself, The Traveller *Goal: Unknown *Name: Prototype *Species: Cyborg *Status: Rebuilt *Affiliation: The Assassin *Goal: Unknown *Name: Chris Grantly *Species: Scorpian-Mutant *Status: Unknown *Affiliation: Dracomancers *Goal: Unknown *Name: Jenifer Smith *Species: Pyrokinetic Human *Status: Unknown *Affiliation: Dracomancers *Goal: Unknown *Name: The Traveller *Species :Immortal *Status: Alive *Affiliation: Himself, The Assassin *Goal: Unknown The evil dude *Name: Angeror *Species: Unknown Transcendental being *Status: Alive *Affiliation: Various *Goal: Seek and destroy *Name: Kirop *Species: Kirop *Status: Alive *Affiliation: Shadow Fleet *Goal: Unknown *Name: The Federation of Fear *Members: Grim Reaper, Hydraxor, Karaza, Cyber-Lord, Judoon Chief, Scorpozis Alpha, Cyranus Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, Commander Zantroz, Nazaratol *Status: Alive *Goal: Revenge Fegaxeyl *Name: Drauss *Species: Human *Status: Alive *Affiliation: Gielinor Defender Group *Goal: Prevent reopening of the Void *Name: Cratus XVII *Species: Crate Creature *Status: Alive *Affiliation: Gielinor Defender Group *Goal: Prevent reopening of the Void *Name: The Prodigies *Species: Human (Prodigy) *Status: Alive *Affiliation: Gielinor Defender Group *Goal: Prevent reopening of the Void Jigo22 *Name: Jigo *Species: Human *Status: Alive *Affiliation: No Affiliation *Goal: Stop any evil plans of any evil character. *Name: Lance *Species: Human *Status: Alive *Affiliation: RuneScape *Goal: Defend the whole world *Name: Treo *Species: Human *Status: Alive *Affiliation: King's Order *Goal: Do whatever his brother does *Name: Peterickton *Species: Canine (Talking Dog) *Status: Alive *Affiliation: No Affiliation *Goal: Munching some bones, and help Jigo and his friends Introduction Evil groups have popped up, trying to reopen the void and repeat the events of Souls of the Damned. Will Angeror and his followers reopen the void and destroy RuneScape? Or will he be stopped for good? Role-Play Chapter 1 - Discovery "Leader!" shouted Argoyle, in his squeaky voice, "We have infiltrated the Dracomancer Base!" "And?" whispered Traptra, the leader. "We have stolen these files from the disaster office." he said, ripping open his sack and taking out some red papers. " This may be the greatest breakthrough since we took these forms! And that was 3 years ago!" Traptra took the papers. He read hem quickly and passed them round the group. All of them stared at it in awe. When he was given back the papers, he burnt them to smithereens. "We are Angeror's chosen ones. We shall carry out this task ourselves, and if anyone rebels," he said, glaceing towards his hand and making a spark, "They will be... disposed of. Do you understand?" The group nodded. They then held the steel pipes that lined the chamber and evaporated into thin air. Chapter 2 - Sunny day Jigo woke up, stood up and went to the kitchen, his mom gave him his breakfast and he ate it, he then took a shower, dressed up and went out, heading to Lumbridge castle; he, however, was being followed. "Hey Jigo, where are you going huh?" asked something behind him, he looked back, then down and he saw a German Shepdog. "Oh my god, not you..." said Jigo while he kept walking. "Are you going for a walk, I enjoy walks, specially walking with you, because you love walking too, if you love walking and i love walking, we both love walking so we walk together because we love walking!" Said the dog. "You know walking is fun and healthy that's why you and i love it, you know that's why, don't you huh, huh, HUH?????" he kept saying and repeating, talking about walking and how he liked it until Jigo shouted "SHUT UP!". Jigo walked up the stairs and was speaking with Lance and Treo. "Jigo, why did you bring Peterickton here?" Asked Lance. "He followed me, as usual" Answered him. "Whaddaya say if we go visit the old man" Said Treo, everyone agreed, even the dog. It was a very sunny day, when they arrived at the Wise Old Man's House, he told them something was wrong, but he had some important things to do and that he needed them to investigate, they accepted, but they didn't knew where to look, so they only hoped they would stumble with something. 20:37, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Chapter 3 - Kidnap, Again The Alone Ones waited until Lance and his gang had left. Iemoion floated in front of the wise old man, and disguised himself as Lance. "What are you doing? You've got to go out there and stop it!" "Why?" Iemoion whispered, and he took his and to his head and ripped it off. TWOM was stunned, and Glom came and bagged him up. The sheer power of Angeror's energies prevented TWOM from using magic. "Do you like getting kidnapped, old man? You seem to get kidnapped a lot!" whispered Traptra into he sack. ---- "I have a feeling" said Prototype. "I can sense something of great evil, floating on the air." "So can I. But do you know what is really frightening me? It has an Angeror whiff to it." Said The Assassin. He stroked the now in-active staff of power, which he had kept not for any particular use, but for the memories it held. He then stood up, and looked at prototype. "Well, You know what? I'm going to do something about it. Come on, we're going to the Wise Old Man. Maybe he can explain it." He took the tele-pebble out of his pocket. Boop! "This isn't Draynor!" said Prototype. "No, there's something I must do first." They were at John's grave. He placed the staff in the hands of Death, and then teleported to Draynor, where they saw the hint of flame over TWOM's house. Chapter 4 - Ambassadors of Anger A huge battle cruiser was floating above Gielinor in deep space. Inside was holding representatives, ambassadors etc. Angeror was one of them. "And so now you are the Federation of Fear..." Angeror paused, then started speaking again. "All of you have a debt to settle with this planet. Especially the GDG and Dracomancers. You know, I had a quick word with that Draco, but that ended in flames." "That is not the point. All of you have had revenge at least once, yet they beat us. I have cursed the planet to be victims of time, but the curse will only take effect in a year or so. I have also contacted some of my followers on the planet, and they seem to be doing well." "But you, the Federation, can go down there, beat the crap out of them, experiment on them, torture them, do whatever you feel will get revenge. John Dixon is dead, so a Time Lord is out of the way. They can be defenseless, but the GDG still pose a threat. That is why you must avenge yourselves in secret, away from them." "I would let you destroy the GDG, but they will be the ones truly suffering from my curse in the future. I forbid you to kill its leaders. But I have called you all for another important reason. I must change my form." He held up an egg, and it hatched. Angeror absorbed the egg and let out a huge ray of power. He was transforming into whatever was the origin of the egg. He got up, he was completely different. He was an Xenomorph. "I chose this form, for my respect for these creatures! They invade, kill, lay eggs... the perfect image for an entity of chaos." Everyone was stunned. "Questions about this later! Just get down there, and avenge yourselves!" The Grim Reaper, Hydraxor, Karaza, Judoon Chief, Cyber-Lord, Cyranus Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, Scorpzis Alpha, Nazaratol and Commander Zantroz left for a shuttle. What a colorful bunch. Arnie 15:50, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Chapter 5 - Frightening Death The federation waited on the shuttle. The grim thought of John Dixon. Then, so suddenly it could kill you, the spirit of John Dixon appeared in front of him. "Death. We meet again." said John, smiling. "Look John. Look at your planet. We are about to destroy it!" "Oh no, My planet was destroyed millions of years ago. You played your part, didn't you death? I remember. You promised to save my family. You broke a promise death! What will happen next? Grass'll be purple, water will be green. The ancient laws state that Death cannot break a promise!" "I do not abide by the ancient laws!" "You saw what happened didn't you? You can see death when it happens. You saw me, the new Grim Reaper, and you couldn't stand it. So you made a deal with Angeror, didn't you? He said that you'd still be death! Anything wrong with your powers, Death?" "I cannot see death as strongly as I could..." he started "You are not Death! I am! Being trapped in the void does not stop the responsibility!" "How can I be Death again?" said Death in a pleading voice. "Protect my friend , The Assassin. Shield him from me. When Angeror is dead, your powers will be returned and I shall finally rest in peace." And with that he faded away. For a moment there, Death had been frightened. Chapter 6 - The Dark Side "I hope you're not thinking of betraying me..." The Reaper looked around, and saw Angeror. "Do not listen to that fool, I will revoke his powers and give them back to you...Now, get on that ship!" The Reaper went on the shuttle, and blasted out of the sky. Angeror looked forward into the future, and saw the destruction of GDG hq. "Revenge is sweet..." ---- The shuttle turned its stealth circuit, turning it invisible. It landed in Draynor Manor. The Federation then locked up the inhabitants, and put a force field around the building, so no one could enter. A massive battle computer was installed and took the size of a room, where the Federation are working behind the scenes. ---- A pirate was looking out to sea in Port Sarim. He saw bliss, tranquility...and lots of battleships heading towards him. The Shadow Fleet had arrived on the scene. Shadow missiles were firing everywhere, and Port Sarim was going to sink again.... Arnie 18:32, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Chapter 7 - Master Angeror appeared in the base of The Alone Ones. "My spawn!" he said, "Here, at once!" They came into the chamber before him. They stood there in awe. "I can appear on Gielinor while this paradox is in place. You also help me, by strenghtening my connection even more. Unfortunately, I cannot walk out from this base. Certain... enchantments stop me from doing so. I need you to open the void. Only then will I be at my most powerful. And who do we have here?" he said, nodding toward the sack. Glom turned it upside-down and the wise old man fell out, unconscious. Angeror smiled. "I'll be having some fun with him..." ---- The Assassin walked into the shack. The wise old man wasn't there. A hole had been smashed out the back, and a trail of fire and small pebbles led out through it. They followed it until they heard a voice. "Hello A" Chapter 8 - A Random Selection As confused as they were, the kids didn't know what to do, they asked everywhere if the had seen something strange, the only things they heard about was a farmer claiming that his cow was flying and a boy who was constantly trying to pass through a wall, the things were worse as they advanced deeply in the country, they had been in that for hours, weird enough, they reached some crossroads, Peterickton chose a random road as, finally, he was too tired to talk, they walked through that road until, by pure coincidence, they reached the base of the Alone Ones, however, they didn't had a clue, but they still entered to ask. 23:45, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Chapter 9 - Paradox Angeror picked up the WOM, then paused. "I cannot harm him, I have seen the future...and he is the victim of my curse. I must leave and attend a secret meeting with the Beings of Universal Power. But, you, my servants, must get the Eye of Angeror off from the Creed of Assassins. They may be loyal to me, so only say you only get the Eye on my orders." Angeror disappeared. ---- The Draynor bank was busier than ever. But there was one strange, but fat, customer. The doors suddenly bolted. Everyone was trapped. "May I help you sir?" "Your blood would do, matey" replied the fat guy. "I'm sorry, this isn't a blood bank." "Idiot! I meant i kill you for your blood! Jeez!" The fat guy revealed a zip, and unzipped his head. And a green monster appeared out of the blue. Cyranus. The bank guards rushed in, but they were killed by the Slitheen. All the players were attacking, but a Judoon just smashed out of a deposit box. Everyone was getting slaughtered. Some were trying to get out, but then a Scorpozi appeared and sliced them up. No mercy. The news of the attack spread quickly, but the attackers disappeared. The Federation just had their first move. ---- Some Kirops had just deployed from their fleet, while others were still in their battleships, destroying Port Sarim. The Kirop ground troops were being attacked by unknown forces, but those forces were obliterating, as the Kirops used shadow machine guns. The Kirops had then entered Draynor village. The fleet had also gone to attack the Wizards tower. The market stalls were flipped over, and goods stolen or eaten. The Kirops were just squeaking, bringing down an army of goblins nearby. Arnie 15:21, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Chapter 10 - Bombardment "Drauss!" "Doarle? What is it?" "These papers. Just came through." Drauss scanned the sheets for a few seconds, then muttered something. "What was that?" asked Doarle. "Hmm? Oh, nothing." replied Drauss, "So, Port Sarim's under attack again?" "'Fraid so." "Grr! I thought our buffer fleet would stop them." "Apparently, the Kirop fleet didn't come up on the sonars of any monitor sub." "Sorcery..." thought Drauss, out loud. "You know what this means?" "No?" "The Kirops are worse at magic than, er, this stapler." Drauss picked up a staple gun on his desk and clicked it a few times. "See? Pathetic!" "So...?" "So, they must be in league with someone who wants to cause chaos and destruction, and has access to magic." "You mean Angeror?" "Can you think of anyone else?" "Perhaps... but we need a solution to this Kirop attack now." Drauss, who had been leaning in his chair, bolted upright. "You're right. Let's see," he said as he rummaged through a file cabinet in a draw marked "Areospace", "Aha! Get some Dragonbombers and Wyvernfighters up in the sky. Arm 'em with torpedoes." "Anything else?" "Get us a combat sub. You, me, and... ah, La'ab. Tell the others to wait here with Cratus." "Gotcha." Doarle saluted then ran off. Drauss stood up, turned off his computer, and walked out the door of his office, locking it. He smiled to himself. "Time for action!" --Fegaxeyl 16:02, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Chapter 11 - Peace? The GDG planes started to bomb the Shadow Fleet. The Vicans and Kirops were stupid enough to jump into the sea. Many ships were destroyed, but The Tridax remained. The pilots saw on their scans that they were unmanned, and all the crew were floating in the water. "What the hell are they doing in there?" cried a pilot over the comm. "They are id-i-ots. End of." replied another pilot. ---- A man went up to the Kirop troops in Draynor market, raising his hands. The Kirops were confused, and copied him. The man was puzzled, so he drew out a white flag. The Kirops still didn't understand. But they stopped firing. "I am representing a group called the GDG. I am here to ask for peace? We mean no harm, but maybe we can come to some sort of agreement?" One Kirop still didn't understand. Instead, it gave him some seeds. "No thanks, I don't want seeds, I want peace" The Kirop squeaked its name. The man rolled his eyes. They were impossible to negotiate with. But his counterpart came running up to him. "Sir! I have a translator, which translates any language!" He turned it on. The Kirop started talking. "Hungry." The man gave him a pie. The Kirop just stared at it, and threw it at the mans face. "Human dead." "Yes, very funny, but really we want peace---" The Kirops started to walk away, taking food. They seemed to cease fire, for now. Arnie 16:33, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Chapter 12 - Evil Thingys "This place has an evil feel" Said Lance while entering the Alone Ones' base. "Yep, I smell Evil Thingys" Said the dog. They were going deeper in the cave when Lance said that they must hide, they did so and then he explained he saw monsters inside, Jigo took his axe and Lance his sword, the dog prepared to bite and Treo did a magic trick, they charged and... (Continue the fight, but let me finish it.) Chapter 13 - Protection "I have been told to protect you" said The Grim Reaper, his hands behind his back. "Who has told you? Why are you following me?" said the Assassin. "An old friend of yours. He has told me, with specific instructions, to protect you from all harm." "Is this a sick Joke? Are you saying that someone i know... John told you to do this. Thats wha your saying. You think that just because you're death you can come up with crap like that and get away with it!" "I will show you the truth" Death said, and cracked open a pebble beside him on the floor. A flickering vision of John Dixon appeared in front of them. it said, "Testing, Testing, 1,2,3, Ok, this is for when A thinks death's telling porkies. Well, my friend, Death cannot break a promise, and he will promise your safety." The vision flickered away, and The Assassin stood there stunned. "I promise that while you are with me, you will come to no harm. What happens outside my care is not affected by the charm." The Assassin reluctantly allowed him to come along with them. It would be a long day. ---- The Alone Ones created a barrier of fire around the entrance blocking the childish idiots from getting in. They then went off to get the Eye. Chapter 14 - Researching Treo pumped water against the fire wall and reduced it to ashes, they proceeded to get the Wise Old Man, he was unconscious, the dog licked his face and he awoke. They teleported back to Varrock in order to investigate, they visited Reldo, who wasn't very occupied. "They talked about "The Eye", something important they must look for" Told Lance to Reldo. "That must be the recently robbed Eye of Angeror!, they are after it, you must get it before them, the Creed of Assassins have it." Reldo hurried to say. The librarian and the old man gave the good luck to the adventurers and went back to their normal life, while the boys headed to the Dagon'hai caves. Chapter 15 - Phase Two "The Assassin" gave the Eye to Trapta, after a long conversation. He just nodded and bolted the door. The Alone Ones then set off, thinking of a new plan to repeat history. ---- After the Draynor bank slaughter, the Federation carried onto phase two. They had a complicated plan to destroy Lumbridge, involving the River Lum. Zantroz, Hydraxor and the Cyber-Lord infiltrated the Lumbridge river farm, which stops the river from flooding. And it was raining. It couldn't get more perfect. Zantroz smashed down the door, and killed the farmer and his dog with a bolt of energy. He then pulled a lever, lifting the great water wheel out. The Cyber-Lord then destroyed the artificial river bank, sewage and gutters, causing the river to rise. Hydraxor then got a TNT bomb, pressed down the lever, and there was an explosion on the other side of the river. There was a huge wave, and it was heading towards Lumbridge. It was now a tsunami. It struck Lumbridge. Chapter 16 - The Objects of Power The Group traveled around, trying to find the Alone Ones' base. They couldn't find it, and they ended up camping in the desert, even though the base was directly underneath them. "So how do we stop this?" said The Assassin. "You have already encountered a couple. The Staff of Power and the Book of Shadows. They are in a group of 5 objects created by the creators of the universe. The Staff of Power, The Book of Shadows, The Vial of Healing, the Candle of Mending and the Spear of Life. Two of them have been destroyed; we'll have to collect the other ones. If those three are within a meter of each other, the other two will appear as well, and then we can create the ultimate weapon - the Death Sabre*." Said Grim, using different lengths of hay to represent them. He drew symbols in the sand. He placed his hand over the symbols, and they rose from the sand and fell on op of each other, forming a skull. ---- The sun rose and the sky was flooded with the red of the dawn. Black clouds quilted the sky, dampening the mood of the travelers. They decided to go north, to Varrock, and talk to Reldo. Luckily, The Assassin still had the Tele-Pebble, and they were whisked into the square. Grim put his invisibility cloak around the group, and they walked into the castle. Once they were in the library, Grim locked the door and they threw off the cloak. An adventurer saw this and ran towards them. Grim placed out his hand and a tombstone appeared on the spot. Reldo backed away, and clutched the books he was carrying like they were his newborn children. Prototype walked forward and said "We mean you no harm. We wish to talk to you about something" "W,w,w,what do you want?" said Reldo, his pet book running round his feet. "We were wondering what you knew about the Objects of Power?" Reldo screamed with pain, clutched his chest and collapsed. He then sat upright, his eyes going backwards into his head. He said, in a ghostly voice, "The staff, I leave to Titania, for he shall know what to do. The book, I give to the Wise old man, as he has great life within him. The candle, I place on Trollheilm, to help fix the poor. The spear, I give to Dargenath, for he will not mistreat it. And the vial I hide in Zanaris, where it belongs. This is my will. I am Atlas, and you shall follow my request." He then closed his eyes and fell silent. "Where shall we go first?" Said Prototype. "The Draconic Plane. Dargenath had the spear last time I saw him. " *''Guess who it's named after'' Chapter 17 - The Spider and the Alien A small creature in the corner heard everything. It was a spider. It wasn't noticed. The spider scanned the trio. It then scuttled away. Prototype noticed it, but it disappeared before he could destroy it. "We are being watched" Proto hissed. "We must go" said the Reaper. ---- The spider had teleported to Hell. Angeror was on a throne, with Deathworms beneath his feet. The spider whispered to him. "The Draconic Plane? That's out of the Federation's league. But I cannot go there either. Better send in the aliens." He tried to create a portal into the Draconic Plane, but failed. He tried to contact Draco, but that failed as well. Angeror had a new idea. He conjured up a portal from an alien world. Angeror was telepathically ordering something. Then the ground shook, and 20 Xenomorphs burst through. And then they swarmed into a portal to Varrock. "An Xenomorph is the perfect killing machine... beings such as myself couldn't cope! They are resistant to everything!" The spider then teleported away. ---- The Grand Exchange was busy as usual, but then some evil hungry aliens burst through. The news spread quickly. The Grand Exchange was sealed off, but the aliens are slowing making a way out. Everyone in the Grand Exchange was eaten alive. Prototype had heard the news, as they ran out of the library. "Its a warning from Angeror! He is onto us!" he shouted. "We must get the spear of life! Ignore the aliens, we can undo the damage later!" The Assassin cried. It was a chain link of events, that will eventually lead to a reaction. Draynor bank is slaughtered. Port Sarim and Wizards' Tower destroyed. Freak Tsunami wave hits Lumbridge. Now Grand Exchange quarantined because of aliens. When is the reaction gonna blow? Arnie 15:38, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 18 - Role Call Drauss, La'ab, and Doarle jumped out of their commandeered sub and onto the jetty. They ran up into the town, where two men were standing. One held a white flag, the other, a handkerchief. Handkerchief-guy was wiping his face down and smelt of pastry. "What's going on?" Drauss asked. "They aren't too interested in attacking us, sir. But they seem to want food." White-flag-guy answered. "How did you find out?" "Universal translator." said the Handkerchief-guy, showing Drauss the large, boxy gadget. "That? You're joking. That's been around since the Undead Invasion!" "We found it in a supply cupboard, nearby." At this point, Drauss gave a nervous cough. He thought he had dropped something when he and the Wise Old Man had been attacking the Undead Demons in Port Sarim. Well, the thing never had really worked anyway. "We've got a better translator. La'ab, get in the sub and radio for Urtur to come over. He's the best translator we have." Drauss ordered. "Gotcha." nodded La'ab as he ran off. Drauss and Doarle stood still, speaking quietly, until a huge crowd of Kirops started walking their way, bumping into them and squeaking. At this point, La'ab came back. "Drauss! I got Cratus - he says Varrock's under attack!" "Pith!" swore Drauss, then said, "Get Urtur over here as a negotiator. Then get me, the other Prodigies and the entire air force over to Varrock now!" --Fegaxeyl 08:04, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 19 – Old Friendships The group quickly teleported to Port Khazard. They then dived under and entered the base. Running towards the king’s room, The Assassin shouted, “I demand to see Dargenath!” Guards ran towards him, holding him back, until a priest came over and whispered “No! It is the chosen one! He must not be harmed!” They let him past, and the doors to the throne room opened. They closed, and the Draconic Devil appeared before him. “You wished to see me?” said Dargenath, an impatient frown upon his face. “We need your spear. The Spear of Life.” Said Grim. “We are familiar with each other, aren’t we Dargenath” This was a statement. “I have hidden the staff on the Draconic Plane. You will never find it. Assassin, come here a minute.” The assassin walked over to Dargenath, and he whispered in A’s ear, “Do not trust Death. If he gets his hands on the spear he’ll snap it in half. I have hid the spear in the Cradle of Life, under the SoS. Say you’ve got to find someone’s remains or something. Remember - Do not trust him. He can break a promise” “If he does, he’s punished!” They walked out of the room, and two Dracomancers rushed up to them. Jenifer Smith and Chris Grantly. “We were friends of John” they said. “We wish to join you. ---- Grim was able to teleport straight into the Sepulchre of Death. The Assassin walked near the Cradle and whispered, “Dargnath!” A glowing spear then appeared. The Assassin took it in his hands and stroked it. Grim looked at it with immense scorn. Chapter 20 - Link The aliens suddenly disappeared from the Grand Exchange. And as that happened, White Wolf mountain collapsed on Taverley and Burthorpe, crushing them both. The Kirops ran away from the GDG, and back on their ships. The mountain had a bomb placed in it, of Karazahn make. The Federation were preparing for something bigger. The aliens then reappeared in the Sepuchlre of Death. Xenomorphs were stampeding to the cradle of life. "The devourers!" Grim gasped. "Did Dargenath set us up?" Prototype asked. "No...it was Angeror" Assassin sighed. Arnie 12:26, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 21 - Review "Let's see, we have cities to rebuild, the Grand Exchange was destroyed again and this time by a group of monsters aliens, probably sent by Angeror and his buddies, we still don't have the eye and this is going out of our hands, Angeror is going to make himself even more powerful and is going to kill us" wrote Lance down in a paper, then said "Nice! I'm going to fish". When he was going outside of Varrock, crossing the small bridge to get to the Barbarian Village, he saw a Xenomorph attacking a barbarian, the barbarian fell through the hole of the stronghold and the Xenomorph jumped in, then it got out, victorious, Lance dropped his rod and his bait and took out his sword. The Xenomorph rushed forward, and attacked, Lance defended himself, pushing the beast away, but completely ignoring the events that were happening underground, he rolled to evade an attack and tried to slash the thing, but missed, jumped high and tried a falling cut, but failed as well, he couldn't think of a way to defeat the monster once for all, so he kept defending himself, the fight didn't show any signs of ending. Chapter 22 - The Old Base The Assassin took out the tele-pebble, hugged the rest of the group in his arms and teleported. ---- They materialized in the Ardougne hideout. The red chandiliers were beginning to dim. Grim filled Jen and Chris in on the quest. They seemed very interested by this. The Assassin wandered away to explore the base. It had two large chambers, connected by a thin passageway. Within the passageway, The Assassin knew, was a false wall. He looked at the bricks and saw the tell-tale sign: John Dixon scribbled onto it. He pushed the brick, and a section of wall slide down into the ground, revealing a worn wooden door. The handle was bronze, moulded into the shape of a sleeping dragon. The Assassin took hold of it, and turned. With a slight squeak, the door opened. The Assassin's footsteps were dampened with the inch-thick layer of dust. It was a weird kind of office, with a desk, with quirky little things like a dragon paperweight, and documents scattered all over the place. It had a Demonic throne, which was easy to make here since the Magic Stone mine had been found. At the back of the room were around six red-wood cabinets, and each draw had letters on, such as A - C. The Assassin looked behind him, and opened D - F. He quickly found John's name, and took out the folder and began to read it. It said: Name: John Dixon Age: 34 Species: Human Status: Trainee RTT : 5 weeks. Current Year: 172 Signed: ' Albus Malfoy'' The Assassin knew that most of the information on that sheet was un-true. He figured out that RTT ment Remaining Training Time. Assassin thought back to what he was doing in 172... ---- Varrock,172 The lone man stood on the church top. He watched the carnage, the desruction. But no-one could see him.And he thought that was for the best. He watched Draco revive an army of un-dead soldiers and make battle with the Scorpozi. There was something dignified about the way he was standing there. Watching. As he had done for the whole of time. Watching the world build itself up then destroy itself. he did not want this to be in his mind. So he walked across the battlefield, into the Grand Exchange, and placed his hand to his head. He would not remember anything of this battle, or his life. It was for the best. ---- There was a knock on the door. The Assassin stood up, remembering everything, how he was immortal, how he shaped the known universe. Death walked in, saying "We're going to Trollheim. Like to join us?" he said sarcastically. "I'm coming" Chapter 23 - Angeror gone Nuts Through most of the chapter, the song Nobodys Listening is being rapped by Angeror Angeror travels to the planet Earth, where he steals a ferrari, and wears heavy gold medallions and ring, even a chav cap. He drives it back to Gielinor, and starts rapping. In his car he is running over lots of random people, while Deathworms in his car are dancing around. Even the Kirops join in the rapping. But Drauss was nearby, and was in total disbelief. "Angeror must be drunk!" But then, out of Angeror's chest comes an alien chestburster, which starts singing the metal bits of the songs. "Ok, hes gone insane." ---- Angeror is a bit sober an hour later, and the rapping stops. He leaves the ferrari, halfway crashed into the Falador castle walls. He takes off the bling. He sniffs the air. "They are heading for the mountain named Trollheim. Where are my servants! Traptra!" he screams. But he then notices a house nearby, with a beautiful woman inside. He enters, and she screams. "A new host for part of my conscience is needed. You fit the bill! It can only be transferred one human way..." The woman is screaming, as Angeror approaches... ---- Some time later, the local police enter. The whole world is in turmoil, yet they still have to protect Falador. The woman is lying on the floor, looking dead. The police examined her, and come to a conclusion. "She's dead, no pulse...but it seems she was killed during a---" "I can see that, but would kind of monster would do that?" Funny you should say that. Arnie 15:43, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 24 - Battling Trollheilm They teleported to a small hut around a mile away from where the candle was. "I cannot go any further" said Grim, his posture slumping slightly, "If I go within A mile of the candle, It will 'fix' me. That would turn me human. since the amount of energy it would need to do that would turn out the sun, I don't wish to do so. The spear can protect me when you come back. I will look after it, so the unfortunate thing '''doesn't happen." "And who says I will use it?" Said the Assassin, much colder than before, "You'll snap it!" "I promise not to damage the Spear of Life in any way. There. Happy?" The Assassin thought about this. Sighing, he handed it over, and made a gesture towards the others. Holding hands, he teleported them to the mountain's peak. "Ok, search round here, get lower, there may be an entrance of some sort." After about 10 minutes of searching, Chris shouted, "Over here!" They all rushed over to his location, and they saw a carved stone door. On it there was a cube above the door handle, which had many different symbols. It was a stone version of the Rubik's cube. Prototype took it and, in 2 minutes, finished it. He then placed it into the door. It opened, and 4 spirit spiders jumped out. Prototype lifted a nearby boulder and crushed one. A second jumped up and attacked Jenifer; the spider was then burnt to death. a third started to size up Chris, who then morphed into his mutant form and snapped it in half. The Assassin's spider was the only one left. He was doing a peculiar dance, and whispering gibberish. The spider then ducked it's head and started to follow The Assassin. The Group were stunned. "It's just a trick I learned once. It's how I got in the Dracomancers, although it's a bit harder to do on a dragon." He pulled up his sleeve and revealed a large scar. ---- The door led into a dimly lit corridor. Pictures of Trolls lined the walls, and there was a foul stink. After that corridor, there was a maze. They stayed in one group, and using Prototype's 'Map of the Universe' program, got through. They came to a small room, with writing on one side of the wall. Prototype took out a note-pad and translated it. It said," Only one may enter here, who cannot be broken. He who is destined to take this power should take it - and use it well." The Assassin knew who this meant. He walked through the archway without doubt or question. A heavy stone slab fell in front of the arch to block the others. "You have come, at last." said a voice. "I knew it was me from the description. So where is the candle." "You will have to fight me for it. it is Bandos' will, not mine. Godspeed, my old friend." A heavily armoured warrior appeared in front of The Assassin. He sent his spirit spider to weaken him, but the spider was chopped into pieces. The Assassin then took his dagger and shouted, "KARATE, CHOP!". The Assassin's blade went straight into the warrior's stomach, killing him instantly, and it extended into an engraved sword. He withdrew his blade and placed it back into it's holder. The Warrior disappeared, and the candle appeared in his place. The Assassin picked it up, took out a jar, and placed the candle within it. ---- He walked out and showed them the candle. They all gasped. they then teleported back to the hut. "There is something i must do. Wait for me here while I do it." Said the Assassin, who then teleported. He was at John's grave. He took the powerless Staff. Using the candle, he muttered some incantations. The Staff then burst into life. "Boy, He will be pleased." Chapter 25 - Attempted Assassination The Assassin returned to the hut, but he hears bad news. Prototype picked up some signals, and found out the terrible news. "Taverley and Burthorpe has been crushed by a falling mountain. Lumbridge was hit by a freak Tsunami. Draynor bank destroyed. The Grand Exchange was also attacked. But worst yet, sightings of a monster appeared in Falador have been confirmed. At the same time, police reports confirms that a young woman was killed sexually. All these are linked, and that link is Angeror. I don't know why he killed that lady, seeing hes not human..." "Hes trying to stop our mission, but we shall go on and destroy him!" But at that, a laser beam just flew a millimeter away from his head. They stared at the door, and saw Commander Zantroz. Assassin and Prototype drew weapons, and attacked. But Zantroz was bigger than them, had more arms and more naturally armoured. He pushed them aside, and went mad with an energy rifle. The hut exploded, but the trio escaped in time. "Ironically, Angeror sends an assassin after the Assassin!" Prototype pointed out. But the Reaper answered. "That was an old friend of mine, Zantroz. I'm surprised he came after you, because he doesn't like being a mercenary, rather a lord in combat. It wasn't Angeror; he would have done that himself." But Zantroz grabbed Prototype and stunned him. He grabbed Assassin, and spoke in hissing sounds. "I sense an object of extreme power. You must give it to me, before I crush your puny bones" Assassin took out the new staff, but he blasted Zantroz into oblivion with it. "Did you kill it?" "Nah, just teleported it to Draynor Village. John did mention a Commander Zantroz once, but he didn't mention how monstrous it was..." Arnie 16:03, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 26 - Outpost: VARROCK Drauss squeezed the trigger and three beams of lime green erupted from the side of his Dragonfighter, tearing three gashes into the ground and obliterating a small group of alien Souls standing there. "Scanners! Go!" he called into the intercom. In the cabin behind him, a GDG navigator replied: "Three rifts scattered across Varrock pouring Souls in!" "Gotcha," said Drauss, then radioed Cratus. "Cratus!" "Yup?" "Three W-bombs at these locations!" He pressed a few buttons sending the locations of the rifts to Cratus. "Got 'em. Cratus wonders when to fire?" "Now!" Suddenly, a small explosion rocked Drauss's craft. Seconds later, three long cylinders flew past his cockpit and circled over Varrock. Each one pinpointed a rift and leaped towards it. Moments later three bubbles of blue magical energy rose over Varrock. "They're toast. I'm going to land and take the Prodigies and Easy Company with me, okay?" "Cratus understands." "I think something is going on in Falador. Get over there!" "Cratus understands." "Signing off." "So long, Drauss!" The radio fizzled out. "Prodigies, Easy Company, form on me and land in Varrock Palace!" he ordered over the radio. A group of fighters and bombers left the rest of the air group and formed a triangle around Drauss, who lowered his plain skilfully into the Palace Gardens. He was about to raise the cockpit roof and get out, when his radio operator called out. "Sir!" "What?" "Stage 3 Deathworm infestation all around the city! There's no way out for any of the people here other than through the air!" --Fegaxeyl 11:47, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 27 - Mad, Mad World A shadowy figure appeared on the scene, and stunned a Deathworm. The Deathworm was taken away. Drauss saw this, and chased after the man, but the man disappeared. ---- The man went into Varrock Museum, but into a secret section. He entered a door disguised as the dragon exhibit. The man took off his hood as the room he entered is massive. It has several weird consoles and even a few enclosures (like at the zoo). This is Torchwood. The man, Torack Joblar, unloaded the Deathworm and placed a weird chip on it. The Deathworm suddenly went from squealing to sedated. It got put in an enclosure. Drauss had retraced the man's footsteps, and ended in the Torchwood HQ with a sonic device. Torack saw this and pointed a gun at him. "I mean no harm, I just wanted to know why you took a Deathworm, so I retraced your footsteps using a ---" "Tracker device. You GDG may be hi-tech, but us Torchwood are even better. I'm Captain Torack Joblar, head of Torchwood Gielinor, but my associates and staff are currently out on a mission at the moment. You know, Torchwood are extremely secretive, so I am going to have to drug you---" "There's no need for that! We are the same, we both fight aliens, but the GDG are just a bit more public!" "I will think about not drugging you, but we know everything about this planet, and the threats to it. You may have a mini empire, but we specialize in seizing alien technology and using it for ourselves. But our main priority is monitoring the Universal Rift that runs through Varrock. It is a powerful fracture in time, that influences many attacks on Varrock some how. But we found out something about it; it feeds the beast known as Angeror with extreme power. We can't stop it, but we can seal it temporarily, leaving Angeror vulnerable to attack." "Ok, but that's not why I am here. Why did you take a Deathworm?" Torack smiles. "You are just about to find out" The Deathworms wakes up, but it doesn't attack Torack. It actually rubs itself on his leg like a cat. It is tame. "How?" Drauss stammered. "Alien race known as the Blade invented these chips to control other lifeforms. But they are illegal, and you could be executed by the Judoon for owning one. Most of the staff here aren't human, but my human operatives are out there, spying on the Federation of Fear. I am just left with some alien friends" At that moment, one of the enclosures open and a Xenomorph walks out. "Morning Xenos, had a nice sleep?" Torack asked. The alien just nodded and started to press buttons on the console. A Scorpozi hovered into the area, carrying a toolbox. It is now fixing some wiring. "Obviously, the chip also keeps their bad side in check. They only do things out of their own free will, so i don't force them to work for me. They do it for their own pleasure" Torack replied. The Deathworm started to fix some strange objects. Drauss decided to leave, said his goodbyes, but he was stopped by Torack. "Do not tell anyone about what you have saw. It could get everyone killed, don't even tell your own mother!" he snapped. Drauss nodded and walked out of the museum. Arnie 10:22, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 28 - The Traveler The Assassin walked ahead of his group, determined to end his mission. They walked into the Lumbridge swamp hut, and fell into Zanaris. Chris kept having spasms, where he changed into his scorpion form for a few moments. As they approached the Zanaris gate, Chris's spasms started again. The Fairy guards came, and, seeing Chris as aggressive, came over and stabbed him in the chest. He fell down dead. "You stupid *****!" shouted Jenifer, grabbing the first guard and burning her neck. The second guard flew to her aid, and The Assassin came and stabbed her in the back. "Come quickly!" shouted Grim, gliding over to a cavern wall. They followed him, and a hole appeared. They all ran through it and it closed when the fairies had managed to get to them. "They're gone" said The Assassin, "Everyone I meet dies. I am a jinx, a loki, an imp. Why am I immortal? Am I the prince of Death?" Grim coughed, "I am" Dust then started falling from the roof of the cavern. Sunlight fell through it, but was suddenly blocked. A thin man in slave robes was inching his way through, and he landed with a bump on the blue-green floor. "Brother" The Assassin said immediately, "The Traveler" Chapter 29 - Scorpio A creature suddenly beamed into Zanaris. It looked like a big shrimp, but with lots of claws and the head of a crocodile. Scorpio was back in town. The Assassin didn't know how, but he strangely recognized the creature and made the group hide in the sand pit. Fairies started to attack Scorpio, but the mutant was too fast and turned them into liquid nitrogen. The ground around him started to die. "The Ancient Laws have been shattered by the Brothers, me and Angeror. You can hear this, being of lost name. Assassin? 'Tis the name of a groundling! I will find you, and when I do, death will be quicker on you than a rocket car!" Scorpio started to slither around, but his senses were blocked by a fairy earlier. "I must face this beast!" Assassin cried to the others. "But you will die!" "That's the thing, I can't. I am being hunted. My brother isn't on the Beings' favorite list either." "Is there any way i can talk you out of this?" "Bottom line; we have to find the thing we came looking for. If that monster finds it, it sure will end up in the claws of Angeror. Come on, start searching for the vial!" Arnie 18:36, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 30 - The Vial of Healing They ran through the tunnels, Prototype randomly blasting away parts of the rock. When they came to the end, writing in fairaneze covered the walls. "I cannot translate this, sir." said Prototype. "Who's this, your little K-9 or something?" said The Traveler. "It's okay Proto, I know what it says. Hamalem perinthium, calayo jafar, mateka lombago, opazo wotar, which, roughly translated into human is, Beware foul human, of whose breath does stink, the vial is much closer, than you may think." They all turned to Grim. He held out a glowing vial in his hand. He then crushed it in front of them. "I never promised not to destroy your things! This vial is my sworn enemy, for if people are healed, there is no Death!" "Your not Death! A man much, much greater than you is, one that gave up his life to save trillions of people! And if you haven't realized already, you gave up the info that 'if you have three of the items, you can re-create the other two'." With that, he took out the Spear of Life and stabbed Grim's robes. A very strange thing happened, and Grim was enveloped in a white glow. He fell to the floor, his bones quilted in muscle and flesh. He was human. The human grim, dressed only in his black loincloth, placed his hand on The Assassin's shoulder and whispered, "Thank you", before falling into a pile of dust. "But he became human! Why did he turn to dust?" asked Prototype "You seriously expected a non-immortal from the dawn of time to be able to survive 4 billion years? He was possibly the first human being, and they turned him into a skeleton. Poor boy." The Assassin said, and he brushed his hand through the dust. "Wait a second..." he said, and he pulled out the Vial. Dusting it off, he gave it to Prototype and took a shovel from his pack. He dug a small hole and placed Death's dust inside it. He gave Grim 'The Angel of Death' then walked off. "Four items down, one to go : The Book of Shadows. I'm getting a de-ja-vou feeling somehow..." ( To be continued ) '' Chapter 31 - Mysteries of the Universe The group teleported away, as Scorpio came in. He screamed in anger, but can track down teleports. He teleported. ---- A hooded being stood on a church in Varrock. The Xenomorphs had disappeared, but the Deathworms remained. Angeror went to meet the being. "Why pick on this poor excuse of a planet, Angeror?" "Revenge. I have had my revenge, though. Years ago, I needed a chaotic refill, but that stopped by a meddlesome old fool and his team of slobs. So I reopen the Void and Gielinor is killed, but then another little twat comes with one of them objects of power and reverses the time flow. I nearly died once and for all. Now I am restricted because of some time continuum paradox, but the Universal Rift keeps my power growing, so I can use it to destroy this galaxy. Scorpio failed to kill the new enemies, that i find surprising. He is still on the mission. I can foresee my death, but it will cost the planet. Halvinor, I have transferred the '''Conscious' a human way, and it is safe. You must find the other Objects of Chaotic Welfare, for only they can match The Objects of Power." The being known as Halvinor nodded and took off his hood. It was a whirling void of nothingness. But it started to transform, to that of a shark. Halvinor turned into a humanoid shark, and set off. Arnie 11:43, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 32 - Hostage They appeared in the Lost and Found office random event. "Brother, have you any remote idea where the remains of The Book are?" said The Traveler "Well, this author didn't explain what I did with it, so I don't know. We'd better go back to where we lost it" They teleported to John's grave. The Assassin searched the ground, and found a mark, of a lightning bolt, and knew it was the spot. They dug around the scar. Then, for no apparent reason, Scorpio appeared and got The Traveler in headlock. "Let him go." said The Assassin calmly "Why should I? Oh, and Angeror gives you his hate." "Let him go, or there will be consequences" "Like what? You killing me? HA! Don't make me laugh. Oh... you just did. How funn..." "Shut up! Are you gonna keep rattling on like this all day!?!" said Angeror's voice, "Get on with it!" Using Angeror's voice as a distraction, The Assassin gathered the Objects he had with him and muttered some words. They then disappeared and morphed into one long pole. It had the Staff's shaft, with metal coating dotted along it. At the top was the Vial, with the top of the Spear sticking out of it. They were both enveloped in a cool blue flame. The Assassin raised his new weapon and pointed it at Scorpio. Scorpio disappeared into an eerie light and faded away. "The Life Sabre. Has half the power of the Death Sabre, although it is just as useful" "Thank you brother. Where did you sent him?" "The Void." he said. "Well? What are you waiting for, keep digging!" Chapter 33 - The Objects of Chaotic Welfare Torack was fiddling with some controls, when suddenly a huge shrimp-like monster burst from the ceiling. "Never trust a mini-Emperor!" Torack sighed. Scorpio knocked him out and took the Blade chip. ---- The Alone Ones were consolidating in a cave, where a weird shark-like creature smashes a wall, takes the Eye of Angeror and leaves. The cave roof collapses and Traptra burns all the rocks down accidentally, causing a wildfire. It was very windy that day, so the fire spread to Misthalin. ---- All the Federation members were marching to the flooded Lumbridge, where they took the Heart of Scalitis from the dying guardian. ---- Angeror had already transferred a conscious to a new host, but he created another one. He arrived at John's grave in a flash. Zantroz arrived, while the rest of the Federation hid nearby out of sight. Halvinor and Scorpio then arrived. "How did you escape the Void?" Prototype asked. "Because I have jurisdiction over the Void!" Halvinor roared. "You have created the Life Sabre, but we have the pieces to make something even more powerful" Angeror chuckled. They each held out the items, and they started to morph together, creating a staff. At the top of it is the Conscious creature, powered by the Heart of Scalitius, Eye of Angeror and the Blade chip. "The Staff of Pain. It can control other beings, create paradoxes and hold them in place, but best of all, it can destroy a Universe in one blow, but leaving me and my followers in Hell, a side dimension. You may kill me, but my legacy will live on, whatever form, shape or consciousness. I named this weapon." "Give up Assassin, nothing can stop us. Your stupid little creeds won't help!" Halvinor roared. "You may kill me, but like you said, my legacy will live on." Assassin replied. "Awww, boo hoo! I will send you to the Void....oh wait, no I can change the course of destiny. I can meddle with the Ancient laws, and send you to Hell instead, where your soul will be my slave and be the chewtoy to my Deathworms! Well, so along you little fuc----" Angeror mocked, but stopped in mid sentence. "Something is wrong. Where is Death? Where is the saint of darkness? Blah, probably consorting with Hitler or something. Is it me or am I too chatty?" Angeror said. Assassin kept digging, but Prototype got crunched up by Halvinor and spat out. The Traveller was locked in combat with Scorpio. Is this the end of a legend? Will the Assassin stop the mad Angeror? Well I hope he doesn't... Arnie 17:24, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Chapter 34 - Battle to the Death Millions of Many years ago Three dark figures stood in the room. The walls were made of stone, and there were no windows. One of the figures wore a face-mask and slave robes, one a hood and camouflage, and one in plain, dark blue robes. "Are you sure, father?" The Assassin said to the blue robed figure "Yes, my children. I am dying." the figure said. "How is this? You are an Immortal, are you not?" said The Traveler "Yes, my son, but that is our flaw. Once our destiny is fulfilled, we age like mortals." "What is my destiny?" said The Assassin "You are destined to kill a great tyrant, named Angeror" "And mine?" said The Traveler "You, the Gods have not foreseen. Just follow your brother, and you may find it." ---- Present Day The Assassin struck the scar on the ground. The book appeared in the place, and it evaporated into dust. This dust latched onto the saber, and it turned black. "The Death Sabre!" Angeror used the Staff of Pain and froze time. He then ripped open a hole in the universe, which they were then dragged into. ---- 658, 10th age Angeror and The Assassin were dumped onto the blackened ground. "Why are we in the Wilderness Angeror?" said The Assassin. "Damn your stupid! This isn't the Wilderness, this is your stupid planet millions of years ahead of your time! This is my creation, a haven of Chaos and Destruction! And it will be the place where you die!" The Assassin fired bolts of healing and mending at the ground around Angeror, and grass sprung up in a circle around him. Angeror squinted for a few moments at the sudden relief of chaos. They fought, firing blasts of power at each other. One of Angeror's blasts hit The Assassin, and he fell to the floor. The influence of the Conscious and the Blade chip took over his mind as the world fell apart around him. ---- The Assassin's mind Come on Assassin, walk into the darkness..." a voice was whispering. No... I cannot. I will not! "Look at your friends, Assassin. I have killed them all..." A flash of light. John's lifeless body. Death's dusty remains. Chris's bones scattered across the floor. "Keep fighting!" said John. "We believe in you!" Jen and Chris were saying. I will fight. I will not be evil. I will kill Angeror and nothing can stop me. ---- I'm getting fed up of doing these Angeror stood over Assassin, ready to strike... The combined spirits of everyone Angeror had killed jumped and pushed Angeror to the floor. The Assassin jumped up and stood over Angeror. "How the tables have turned. This is the end, Angeror. No more deaths will come via your hand." "You must have mercy! The chaos took control!" Angeror mocked. "Like you had mercy on them! Give me one reason not to kill you, one reason!" "Do it then. Anger shall flow through that saber. Feel the lust for vengeance run through your veins! Let time fracture forever!" The Assassin thought, no. There are other means of doing things. he then took the Staff of Pain, and snapped it. He then did the same to the Sabre. Walking away, he threw the remains over his soldier. Hearing a grunt, he turned round, and saw that Angeror had been impaled by the blade of the Sabre. "I will return, and my legacy will course the will of destiny" said Angeror, as he fell into death. An anomaly appeared in front of The Assassin, and he walked through it. Just as that happened, Angeror's body exploded and Gielinor went with it. ---- Present day Time unfroze when The Assassin appeared. "Angeror is dead!" said The Assassin. This sentence echoed throughout time and space, and people across the universe cheered in joy*. ¥ *Except for the Polargo Monsters of Tralg, because the sentence, Angeror is Dead means in their language something extremely rude. ¥I'm leaving The Evil Dude to clean up. Please do not resurrect Angeror Chapter 35 - The End? Note; any person who has been writing this story may add their epilogues to this chapter The morgue was empty, except for the bodies of those unlucky to be dead. A young naked lady is among the bunch. But something strange is bubbling inside her chest. There is a pop, and the Conscious creature appears through her flesh. :This explains why Angeror had raped the lady ---- The Federation disbanded, and all the undead members were sent back to the Void. Everyone else resumed their lives as army commanders and nasty aliens. ---- Scorpio and Halvinor will return The Assassin had one thing left to do. He walked into the morgue, and grabbed the Conscious. He put it into a jar, and dropped it into Torchwood's mailbox, with a message attached. The message contained only four words, Destroy, Your friendly Assassin. ---- Having unnotedly defended Varrock from the Deathworms and some Xenomorphs, the three young men and their dog could finally have a rest at home, and began planning a reconstruction operation through RuneScape, Lance and his order built a huge memorial in honour to the people who gave their lives in this recurring invasions of aliens, then worked himself with the master constructors in the project. See Also Category:Role Play Category:Runiverse Category:Rise of Angeror